1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer networks and to telephony. More particularly, this invention is directed to methods and systems for more efficient and effective physician practice management of electronic data in a network-based communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Epidemics, Hippocrates wrote “[t]he art of medicine has three factors: the disease, the patient and the physician.” Were he writing today, the Father of Medicine would also likely include “access to healthcare information” as a fourth factor. Why? Because today's healthcare marketplace is driven by increasing pressure for cost controls, by the increased strength of the consumer voice, by a shift from hospital inpatient care towards primary, ambulatory, and home care, by an emphasis on “case management,” by increased competition, and by the focus on quality that is necessary for better patient care. This relentless drive to improve efficiencies and cut costs makes many traditional procedures inefficient. This relentless drive also presents great opportunities for healthcare professionals, organizations, patients, and others to enter into new types of multi-institution partnerships (e.g., strategic alliances between physicians' offices, hospitals, clinics, labs, diagnostic centers, medical record repositories, insurers, patients, pharmaceutical and surgical suppliers, other vendors, etc.) that utilize many different computing systems and other communications technologies to manage and share electronic healthcare information. One of the biggest barriers facing these multi-institution partnerships is creating and maintaining a network-based system that manages efficient, effective, and secure access to standardized or otherwise compatible electronic healthcare information and communications (e.g., able to be presented over a variety of different software and hardware platforms).
Thousands, if not hundreds of thousands or more, of electronic documents, emails, and proprietary information are generated each day and shared among these multi-institution partnerships and non-participants. For example, a physician might order a complex lab test from the local hospital. Instead of waiting for the results to arrive by hand delivery, the physicians' office may get online and request the test results via secure, encrypted email. The hospital's lab staff either manually attaches the lab result to a return email, or, in more advanced systems, the lab system responds automatically to the request and returns the results to a legacy system accessible by the physician. Another example is when a physician needs to admit a patient to the hospital. Instead of having the staff call the admission office and spend upwards of thirty (30) minutes talking and waiting on hold, the office sends the pre-admission information electronically, including patient record information and pre-admission orders to the hospital via an email attachment or directly to the hospital's legacy system. As used herein, the term “legacy system” or “legacy systems” includes data processing, storage, management, and information systems, communications devices, and other network components, such as, for example, databases of electronic patient health history, patient insurance information, demographic information, and physical records. Typically, each legacy system is customized in terms of software, hardware, and network configuration for each participant. Typically, each legacy system includes a network of multiple computer systems (e.g., personal computers, personal digital assistants, and other communications devices); however, the legacy system may also be a stand-alone computer system.
In the above examples, the shared electronic data may be processed in a variety of ways. For example, the hospital may provide information to the physician by transmitting data over a Local Area Network (LAN) connection into a database on a web server. This healthcare information could then be transmitted to a computer system (e.g., personal computer or “PC”) of the physician office legacy system over a data connection, such as the Internet, Intranet or Extranet, or over a direct connection, such as dial up access, using push technology that automatically broadcasts the data to the physician's computer system and allows the physician to view the transmitted healthcare data using an appropriate software package, such as a browser, or by using an applet. Thus far, there have not been any network-based systems that facilitate standardized and/or otherwise compatible, secure communications between and among multiple legacy systems and non-legacy systems (e.g., a communications device of a non participant) as well as provide reliable server-based network applications.
In addition to the challenges above, most of the participants and non-participants must also comply with a variety of federal, state, local and other rules that protect the privacy and security of healthcare information associated with a patient. For example, the Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA), signed into law by President Clinton on Aug. 21, 1996 (Pub. L. 104-191, 110 Stat. 1936), covers health plans, healthcare clearinghouses, and healthcare providers who conduct certain financial and administrative transactions (e.g., electronic billing and funds transfers) electronically. Providers (e.g., physicians, hospitals, etc.) and health plans are required to give patients a clear written explanation of how a covered entity may use and disclose a patient's healthcare information. Further, healthcare providers are required to obtain patient consent before sharing information for treatment, payment, and healthcare operations. In addition, HIPPA also requires that a provider adopt and implement privacy procedures to ensure the privacy and security of the healthcare information.
The above discussion illustrates how the sharing and management of healthcare information (including communications, data, and/or other electronic transmissions) and technology between and among multiple communications devices (of participants and non-participants) is creating a new foundation for a virtual healthcare setting. With this emerging virtual healthcare setting, what are needed are improved network-based healthcare systems and methods that integrate communications infrastructures of each participant to build a secure, integrated, network-based system accessible by participants and non-participants to support different organizational needs and capitalize on emerging trends in the healthcare setting. In addition, the network-based system should provide efficient networked-based healthcare practice management applications that leverage the assets of each legacy system. Accordingly, integrated, network-based healthcare systems and methods are needed that enable sharing, transferring, accessing, and managing standardized or otherwise compatible data and communications with multiple legacy systems. Further, a need exists to improve notification, access, and management of the electronically shared healthcare information and communications without investing millions of dollars in computer equipment, in a networking infrastructure, in maintenance, and in training while also complying with security, authenticity, and/or privacy requirements.